In Uncertain Times
by KTBallerina
Summary: Romance blossoms in indecisive times. Daphne GreengrassTheodore Nott. Takes place during Harry’s sixth year. One Shot. No, I lied...I have glimpse from later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Daphne Greengrass or Theodore Nott. I do not own any other Harry Potter characters, icons, or ideas.

Summary: Romance blossoms in indecisive times. Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott. Takes place during Harry's sixth year.

In Uncertain Times

"It's snowing again," Daphne Greengrass commented lightly as she walked back from the last herbology lesson of the term. She hung back slightly to walk alongside Theodore Nott, hoping to engage him in conversation.

"It's England, of course it's precipitating," Theodore replied, not insultingly, but indifferently. Daphne was not sure which was worse.

"Are you returning home for Christmas?" she asked, making the conversation even more strained.

"To what?" he questioned. "My mother is dead and my father is still…detained." Daphne cursed herself for her stupidity. It was common knowledge amongst the Slytherins whose relatives were still incarcerated in Azkaban prison. Also, it was known the late Mrs. Nott had died before her son's eyes, in what many called a tragic accident. Others considered it incredibly lucky for his father.

Theodore's mother had been a very strong supporter of the Ministry of Magic during Voldemort's first rising. It was rumored; the Notts experienced a series of disagreements regarding their political views. Shortly after Theodore's eighth birthday, she had been found dead. Theodore had been found in the wardrobe, he would never speak of what he ha seen.

Daphne was silent as they walked back to the castle, keeping her eyes focused on Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson as they held hands. Theodore glances at the girl beside him, with a slight grimace to his face.

"I bet you wish you were Pansy right about now," Theodore said scathingly. "You could be the one fawning all over Draco, enjoying yourself."

Daphne snickered inwardly thinking of herself with Draco Malfoy. She would never suit him. He and Pansy were a match in every possible way. She was the counterpart of a girl like Pansy.

"You don't like Draco very much, do you?" she inquired quietly. Daphne studied Theodore's face as he answered.

Draco turned around slightly at the mention of his name, but paid no mind to the two straggling members of his house. Theodore had never tried to be one of Draco's friends, but he had never tried to stand against him either. Consequently, Draco had never tried to belittle or abuse Theodore, knowing Nott was not someone to tangle with.

"No, I don't respect him," he said shortly. "It's entirely different."

"I suppose," Daphne agreed, though perhaps she understood better than she let on.

"Are you returning to Caer Greengrass for the holidays?" Theodore asked, resigning himself to the conversation. Caer Greengrass was Daphne's ancestral home in the English countryside.

"Not this year, mother and father want me to stay at school. It's a dangerous time," she reminded him, as though it was possible for anyone to forget.

"Especially for one such as yourself," he added candidly. Daphne gave a slight start. In Slytherin House there was an unwritten rule not to remind anyone of their allegiances or loyalties. For most of the house, their foremost loyalty was to their self.

"I am capable of defending myself," Daphne said proudly. "Besides, I hardly think I am a target of the Dark Lord."

"You're right. If I were you, I would be far more worried about Vincent ambushing me beneath the mistletoe," Theodore conceded, with a smirk. Daphne cringed at the idea of meeting Vincent beneath the mistletoe. "I forgot, you're hoping to meet Draco under the mistletoe," he said, the jealousy imbedded in his voice.

"I never knew you had such an amazing sense of humor," she responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm. They had almost arrived at the door, when Theodore stopped suddenly to look at her.

"And if Draco Malfoy isn't good enough for Miss Daphne Greengrass, who is? Which Slytherin Pureblood are you hoping will meet you under the mistletoe?" Theodore asked teasingly. Theodore knew better than to assume Daphne would want anything less than the best.

She was a Slytherin, after all. Perhaps she was not as outgoing and aggressive as Pansy, but she was still a Slytherin.

"No one," she said without missing a beat. Being able to deny her feelings was what had made Daphne so invisible these past six years.

It was true that Daphne was not one of the girls Pansy held court with at the Slytherin table. She simply had no desire to compete with the vivacious blonde. Daphne was pretty, but terribly plain. Her redeeming qualities were her pureblood and large bank vault. She held no illusions about herself.

"No one dares make any alliances now, not with the Dark Lord preparing his next move," Theodore mentioned casually, as though he were commenting on the weather. It was true, it was too dangerous to make a new friend, when not everyone had shown their loyalties.

"A kiss is hardly a binding alliance," she scoffed, knowing it sounded childish, even to her own ears.

Then, Theodore kissed her.

Daphne touched her lips as he pulled away. She was confused and shocked by her fellow Slytherin. He had clearly said now was not the time or the place.

"Now, after that kiss, could you stand against me?" he asked her, studying her blue eyes carefully.

Daphne was silent.

Once more he kissed her, this time he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Would you want to?" Theodore questioned intensely, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I think," she said slowly, "that depends where you stand, Nott."

"Today, I stand here, by Hogwarts," he responded slyly, avoiding her eyes and question.

"And tomorrow, what then?" Daphne asked, raising her eyebrow. "Where will you stand when it matters most?"

"It all depends, where you stand," Theodore admitted quietly. "Because, I know I want to be with you. Is that what you want?"

"Only if…" she trailed off, looking away from him.

"Only if what?" Theodore asked sharply.

"If I can call you Teddy."

Author's Note: Sorry, this is only a one shot. It was difficult to write and I still do not think it accomplishes what I wanted it to. But, then again, you tell me, you are the readers.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was a one shot, until a review inspired a conversation between our two favorite Slytherins in my mind. I couldn't help myself. As always, I own nothing at all.

The First Fight

Thursday evening found Theodore Nott escorting Daphne Greengrass back to her rooms after a particularly beautiful stroll around the lake. The two had been stepping out together for over a month now and relished in each other's company and thoughts. The young couple shared most everything with each other. Theodore told her about his father's long standing allegiance to the Dark Lord and his annoyance at his brother's shared obsession of servitude. Daphne had confided how stifling she found it to be the only daughter of an overbearing father with antiquated ideals. She had also joked her more immediate exasperation was Pansy Parkinson's constant fixation on Draco Malfoy.

"I mean, I just can't imagine being so devoted to one person and gushing about how wonderful they are," Daphne continued, thinking of Pansy's latest ode to Draco's alabaster skin.

"Come on, Daphne, it can't be so bad," Theodore reasoned, thinking about his own attachment to Daphne despite their courtship being very brief.

"But Teddy, it is that bad! She spends her whole day telling him how important he is to her and how much she cares for him," she went on disdainfully, not hearing the slightly offended note in his voice.

"If that's the case, maybe you're more like Pansy than you think," Theodore quipped. "You just spent two hours by the lake telling me the same thing."

"I'm not like her! And if I remember correctly, you're the one who told me how much you cared for me," Daphne snapped, loosing her cool a very little bit. Instantly, she caught herself and slipped into her cold, icy exterior. "Goodnight Theodore."

And with those two words she crossed the room and went to bed, without a goodnight kiss. Theodore regretted his words almost immediately. Deep down, he thought Daphne was acting spoiled, one of her few flaws. He realized that although Daphne was intelligent, she had certain shortcomings in her personality. She had never outgrown some of her childish behaviors and beliefs, despite such actions being deeply despised amongst Slytherins, Daphne herself included.

Each and everyone one of the members of Slytherin House noticed the difference between Daphne and Theodore the morning after the couple had experienced their first fight. They noticed the deliberate smile Theodore gave Daphne that morning and her exaggerated greeting before breakfast. With this recent and somewhat salacious development, all of Slytherin was smiling to itself. Afterall, many had been dismayed to see cautious Tarquin Greengrass' daughter bind herself so tightly to a Death Eater's son. It had seemed certain it could not last for long, perhaps they could breathe easy once again knowing her allegiance would not be swayed by young love. Pansy Parkinson was looking particularly pleased with herself, knowing it had somehow involved her.

Theodore sat by her quietly at the breakfast table, trying to read his Charms essay before it was due. Daphne ate her fruit cup, equally as quiet. After rereading the same sentence six times, he gave up and turned to her.

"I didn't mean to offend you," he said somewhat softly, not wanting to confirm the whispered rumors. "I just meant that I don't find the fact two people care about each other, so loathsome as you. Especially now that I have you."

There, he had managed the perfect apology. Not too sweet, but still not overly done. No woman could resist such a sweet sentiment.

"You said I was like Pansy," she reminded him, "Pansy, who I find shallow and desperate and a number of other awful things."

"I made a joke, rather in poor taste, but I don't see the harm-"

"The difference between Pansy and myself is that the affection I feel for you is returned. Draco wouldn't notice if Pansy fell off the face of the Earth," Daphne explained, looking as though she wouldn't care much either. "I am not in the business of making a fool of myself."

"I've never made you look like a fool," Theodore argued, thinking hard. "You know I absolutely return those feelings and have made no secret of it." Ever since the moment when Daphne had approached him after Herbology, he had been nothing less than honorable towards her.

"You're not a fool for falling in love with me," Theodore added, reaching out to her hand.

"You think I've just fallen in love with you so quickly? That I'd give my heart to anyone who'd have me because I'm lonely and not as pretty as some girls?" she asked coolly.

"No, Daphne. I meant we've fallen in love with each other," he explained. "At least, I love you."

Daphne thought quietly for a moment and tried to think of something to say. While she may fool others with her quiet dignity, he knew she was not as confident as she pretended. Years of being an ugly duckling had stripped her of vanity, but left her vulnerable to feelings of insecurity. Of course, usually she was able to conceal these feelings, but not from him. She never wanted to conceal anything from Theodore.

"I should be angry at you all over again," she stated simply, moving a bit closer towards him on the bench. She let the look of annoyance linger on her face, but was smiling.

"What?" Theodore asked, confused by this turn in the conversation, but relieved to see her rueful smile.

"You ruin the moment you confess your love to me by telling me I've already fallen in love with you," she said, still looking at him from bemused eyes.

"And?"

"Well, there's nothing for me to say in return," she explained, taking a bite of the strawberry on her fork.

"Oh, I guess not," he said, feeling inexplicably disappointed. He glanced down at his breakfast, suddenly not at all hungry. Daphne, on the other hand, was smiling broadly.

"I love you, Teddy."

That afternoon, there was once again concern in the minds of the Dark Lord's supporters. If the young Nott boy was once again cavorting around with someone who did not share their ideals, he may no longer be loyal. After all, who could be assured of the actions of any fool who thought himself in love.


End file.
